1010 Ways to save the Hyugas
by Kasumi Karen
Summary: A traditional, wealthy, upper class family; With history, rules, diplomacy… blah…blah...blah.


_Name: __1010 Ways to save the Hyugas  
Anime: Naruto  
Rating: T  
Characters: Neji, Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi & Tenten_

_Summary:  
A traditional, wealthy, upper class family; With history, rules, diplomacy… blah…blah...blah._

--- 1010 Ways to save the Hyugas ---

Neji and Tenten were sitting at the back of the Hyuga´s compound. He was on the floor resting his back on a tree while she was in front of him, sat between his legs with her back resting on his chest.

How did those two get to be in such a compromising position?

--- FLASHBACK ---

"GENTEL FIST!!" Neji shouted and started attacking Tenten.

They were having one of their regular training sessions. The weapon mistress was doing the best to avoid his attacks, when she suddenly stopped.

"DESQUALIFIED!!!" She yelled

Neji stopped as soon as he started to feel the change in her movements. He did it with the exact precision to complete his attack but not to perform any harm on her.

"What?" He was intrigued, in all those years training with Tenten, she had never yelled something like 'disqualified'. he didn´t even know what she meant with that.

"Illegal move, you are disqualified"

"Illegal move???" Neji was clueless

She looked down, at her chest. Let´s say his fist was being gentle in the wrong place.

"Wha-" he looked down and as soon as he understood he was grabbing Tenten´s breast. He whipped his hand out off her.

She looked at his face a little embarrassed but her shyness fade as soon as she saw Neji´s crimson flush. She laughed hysterical

He didn´t know what to do.

The emotionless Hyuga was red as a tomato,_ "Because of her?"_ she wondered. "Neji, you are blushing..." she pointed between giggles

He looked down, but he couldn´t hide his blush.

She moved closer to him. It was mocking time for Tenten "Why are you blushing Hyuga?"

"I´m not... I mean... y-y-you..." he couldn´t confess such shameful feeling

She was enjoying this too much. She continued laughing "You look like your cousin... when she sees Naruto"

He glared at her.

"Oh wait!" She was just starting to ridiculize him "That would mean that... You love me!"

He gulped

She started to perform a silly dance and sang "Neji loves me, he wants to marry me, you love me, you wanna kiss me..." Of course this was just a joke for the weapon mistress, not that it wouldn´t be nice that Neji felt that way. But after all those years, she knew he just considered her a friend. "You like me, you like me!"

"I do like you... you are my friend, like Lee" he tried to recover some of her respect and change the subject.

"So you touch Lee´s chest and blush too" she wanted more information now.

"Of course not!" He absolutely not liked that idea.

"Then?"

"well... I guess I like you better than Lee?" He tried to get out of her accusation

She laughed hysterical again

"Ok Ok! I like you!" He let it out, he couldn´t go lower than this.

She froze "What?"

"I like you in that way" He said not making eye contact

"You l-l-li-ke me?" Hyuga Neji her life time crush, liked her in that way. She blushed

He looked at her blushing "you like, you like me" He repeated the lyrics of her song but with not expression at all. Now it was his turn to mock.

Was he joking with her?. She was going to kill him if this was just another way to prove he could win every time. Or maybe it was true and it was what she had been waiting for so long. Either way, for better or for worst Tenten was a confident woman who wasn´t ashamed of confessing her feelings.

She took a deep breath "Of course I like you Neji, you are so dumb!" she continued "I really admire you as a ninja and you are really handsome. I´m always making up excuses to be with you"

He was shocked "Really?" Apparently his byakugan could see through people but not in that way

She jaw dropped "Yeah!"

He waited a couple of seconds "Good... So what do we do now?" He asked timidly

_This was the Hyuga prodigy._ She sighed "With what?"

He looked at her "Do you want to be my girlfriend Tenten?" he gulped

She blushed

"O.. ok. Hell yes!" She smiled widely

He blushed.

She stood there waiting for his reaction.

"Now you hug me..." She moved closer to him

"Ok" He hugged her a little awkwardly

She rested her head on his chest

"You smell nice" he started to relax

"Thanks"

They stood like that for a couple of minutes.

"Now you have to kiss me" she looked into his eyes

"Oh!" He sweated

"Oh what the hell!" She kissed him

--- END OF FLASHBACK ---

So now, one month later they were sharing a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. It´was a little weirder than the regular ones, mostly because Neji was very awkward when it came down to showing his feelings.

They had been training for the whole morning, now they were just getting a little rest.

Neji spotted his uncle entering the gardens so he decided to change into a not so familiar position with his teammate.

Tenten who was starting to fell asleep. Woke up because of his movement

"What?" Asked the weapon mistress

"My uncle"

"So?"

"Tenten... He is the leader of our clan" and with that he started another boring speech about the Hyuga clan and the rules and the elders and how a gentleman should behave around a lady and that they hadn´t been appropriately introduced.

She wasn´t giving him her full attention. As an orphan she had always wondered how would it had been to have a family. She always considered herself a little lonely. She had always dreamed with a family but when she got the opportunity to know this family in particularly, she felt that being alone wasn´t that bad after all.

Neji wasn´t even finished when she stood up and started heading to meet Lord Hiashi

He panicked and run behind her.

"HEY! HIASHI-SAMA!" She called him waving

He jaw dropped, she was being so disrespectful he couldn´t begin to stop her.

Hiashi, who was walking with some guards stopped immediately and with an extremely serious face looked at her.

"Hi Hiashi sama" she bowed and gave him a huge smile

"Who are you?" He looked at her , then at Neji who seemed to be getting ready to knock her out and run with her body.

"I´m Tenten, Neji´s friend"

"Neji´s friend?" He repeated grinning

"Yes! I´d like to invite you for dinner on Friday to my house, Neji is coming, also Hinata and Hanabi"

"What?" Neji was petrified.

Hiashi looked at his nephew, he hadn´t seen him showing so many different expressions since... ever. On the other hand, Neji´s friend was being impolite at the point of comedy. "OK... I´ll be there at nine" He said ironically

"Great!" She jumped and clapped

Hiashi moved away with his guards. Neji glared at him, he knew he was being ironical. He was about to tell that to Tenten when he saw her expression. She was really excited.

"What are you so happy about?"

"We are going to have a family dinner! Where I´ll announce I´m your girlfriend. That way we don´t have to hide anymore!!" She hugged him

He was going to tell her what a stupid idea it was when he realized he couldn´t let her down. So the best thing to do would be let her have her little fantasy for a couple of hours then tell her that something important had happened with the elders and suspend the dinner.

She started to move away

"Where are you going?"

"I´m going to invite Hinata and Hanabi"

He sighed

--- GETTING HINATA ---

Tenten searched through the House for the Hyuga Heiress. She was going to invite her first, she shouldn´t be so hard to convince, she regularly met her when visiting her cousin and she was always nice.

She spotted her. Hinata was reading a book on an armchair next to a window.

"Hi Hinata-chan!" She stood in front of her

"TenTen- san... Hello" She greeted her politely

"Hey Hinata chan? are you doing something on Friday night?"

"Wha -What do you mean?" Of course she wasn´t doing anything. After she finished the academy and she didn´t need to see the girls for compulsory reasons Hinata´s shyness had prevent her from sharing a friendship with her former classmates, so when she wasn´t training or on a mission she was alone.

"I need a favour, I´m organizing this dinner with you, your sister, Neji and your father. Would you please come?"

She knew that Tenten and Neji were sharing a romantic relationship. She noticed how her cousin acted around her. But making a reunion with the rest of the family was impossible "My Father? Hanabi? Are you sure?" she didn´t want to be impolite

"Yeah! on friday. Pleaaaase, you have to come. I´ll owe you one after this!"

"O... O.... OK" It was not like she was doing anything anyway.

"GREAT! THANKS HINATACHAN!!" She jumped happily again and left.

Hinata wondered how a family dinner like that could be and sighed.

--- GETTING HANABI ---

Getting Hanabi was the real difficulty of the whole plan. If Neji was cold, and Hiashi was scary, Hanabi was just... the Yeti, spooky and frozen.

She asked around the house where she could be and everybody pointed out her training room.

Tenten opened the door of the room

"YO! HANABI-CHAN" She didn´t finished the sentence that Hanabi was holding a Kunai against her neck

"Who are you?!"

She rolled her eyes._ What is wrong with this family!._ "Hi, I´m Tenten Neji´s friend"

She let her go "Neji has a friend? Impossible. What do you want?"

"He does.... I wanted to invite you to dinner at my house on Friday Neji, Hinata ...?"

"No" She interrupted her and let her go.

".. Your father... No?" She sighed. She didn´t know how to convince this Hyuga.

"My father is going?"

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow

"Then I have to go?"

"Well... we could say that..."

"I have no other choice"

"Ok! Well I guess I´ll see you on friday" She started to get away, that girl gave her the creeps.

"Stupid family meeting" Hanabi whispered and sighed.

--- 10 MINUTES LATER ---

Tenten found Neji at the gardens.

"Err... Tentenmmm" He started to call her but she shut him up with a kiss

"Everything´s done" she grabbed both of his hands and smiled widely

He looked at her; she seemed so happy "Look Tenten..."

She hugged him "What Ne-chin" She said playfully and butterfly kissed his neck

"Something came up...." he gulped

She kissed his jaw

"With the elders..." He felt bad

She moved her face to meet his gaze. She looked worried

"About the dinner..." He felt awful

She pouted, she knew what was coming.

He couldn´t do that to her, she was so excited about the whole family thing. He hated it but he knew it was important for her "So I think that I´ll be arriving for the dinner at 9, I won´t be able to help you before that"

She sighed in relief and hugged him again "Owww you are so nice....Don´t worry about it, I´ll take care of everything"

He rested his head on top of hers and sighed.

--- GETTING HISASHI ---

"Lord Hiashi, Neji Sama wants to meet you" A guard informed

"Let him in" He said. He was sitting on an armchair reading a book.

"Hiashi sama" He bowed

He changed his sight from the book to his nephew "Neji, I was expecting you. I´m a little intrigued about what had happened in the morning at the gardens"

"Yes about that... I would like to ask you a favor"

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. Neji was asking him a favor?, which will make him owe something to him?, to the high branch of the Huygas?. "Yes?" He stood up to face him

"I need you to come to the dinner Tenten had invited you" he looked down and bowed again

Hiashi smirked. He had never seen him acting like that. That girl should be very special for him.

Neji was about to kneel down when Hiashi stopped him grabbing his shoulder.

The young Hyuga looked at him.

"Of course I'm going Neji"

"Thanks Hiashi-sama" he was about to bow but he stopped him again

"Don´t take it as a favor to you. Your friend has a smile that´s hard to resist. I can see why she is so special to you"

"She is special" He looked at his uncle

"This family meeting will surely be interesting, I´m looking forward to it" He moved back to his armchair

Neji nodded and started to go

"Neji" Hiashi called him

He turned his head

"I´m glad you´ve found someone special. You deserve her" He opened his book and started reading again

He nodded again and left.

As soon as he left the room he sighed. He thought he was going to hand his head to Hiashi, but it turned out ok, even better than that. Hiashi was being kind to him and all thanks to Tenten.

Definitively she was really special.

--- DINNER PREPARATIONS ---

Tenten was getting everything ready for the dinner. It was past midday, a little early to star but she had called Hinata and asked if she and Hanabi could help her with the preparations. She knew that handling the Hyugas was going to be hard so she needed some time to manage the girls and then use all her energy for the main character of the dinner, Hiashi.

The bell of her apartment rang, she went to get it. She opened the door, at the other side were Hinata and Hanabi. The older Hyuga bowed to greet her and the little one just glared at her apparently she wasn´t so happy about coming here.

"Hi Girls" Tenten hugged them cheerfully

Hinata blushed and Hanabi tried to get rid off her.

"What do you want from us?" Hanabi asked Tenten

"S-s-She means we are her to help you Tenten" Hinata corrected her sister

The girls entered the house.

Tenten laughed uncomfortably "Well I needed some help with the cooking and the table arrangements, you know, I don´t want to make any mistake with the Hyuga protocol"

"We will be glad to help" Hinata smiled

Tenten returned her smile.

"She is going to help you. I don´t do that low branch maid things. That´s your thing family failure" Hanabi looked at her sister

_That girl was mean._ Tenten thought

Hinata looked down "I brought some things to cook. I assume the kitchen is over there" She moved to the kitchen

And that girl was extra nice. Tenten thought. If Hanabi would have been her sister and she told her something like that she would kick her ass. Then another thought popped in her mind. If she was going to be Neji´s official girlfriend it would be like being cousins with her. She could teach her a lesson.

"Hey! You are really mean!" she bended a little to be at her eye level

Hinata froze "it´s ok...Tenten"

"I´m not mean, I´m telling the truth she is a failure to the family" she glared at the brunette

"She is not a failure, she is a great Shinobi. Probably you don´t know it ´cause she is too nice to show it to you and ruin your stupid spoiled brat pride by kicking you ass"

Hinata jaw dropped

Hanabi frowned "I´m not beating you up because I don´t want to be in trouble with my dad or Neji" she turned around to go

Tenten stopped her "No you are not beating me up ´cause you are my friend, and friends, like family are treated with love and caring"

The little Hyuga turned around "I´m not your friend"

Tenten smiled "I´m offering you my friendship"

Hanabi looked at her frowning

Tenten´s smile was irremovable "C´mon I know it must be hard training alone, I guess you don´t have lots of friends"

"I don´t need them" she shook her head

Tenten giggled, she reminded her of Neji. "Neji told me you are practicing with a sword"

Hanabi looked at her a little intrigued

She was a kid after all "You know I´m the weapon mistress... I have a really good Katana I could lend you" She looked over her head

Hanabi moved her head to follow her sight and discovered, hanging from one of the walls, a big traditional katana

"What do you say, friends?" she showed her hand

"If you train with Neji you can´t be so bad" Hanabi took her hand

Hinata admired the scene. Tenten was so nice, she even offered herself to be Hanabi´s friend knowing she was so rude.

"Ok girls Let´s cook something" She hugged them and moved to the kitchen.

The girls entered the kitchen Tenten tried to be in charge of the cooking mission but Hinata was more skilled so Hanabi and the weapon mistress followed her commands.

"Should be put the onion now?" Tenten asked

"mmm No, we have to wait a couple of minutes more" Hinata stopped her politely

"Ok, Ok... I suck at cooking" Tenten commented and went back to Hanabi who was cutting the vegetables

The two Hyuga girls giggled at her confession.

"Look at this Hana-chan" Tenten grabbed some vegetables throw them to the air. In a second all they could see was a flash and the sliced vegetables fell perfectly in her kitchen table.

Hanabi looked at her impressed.

"Wow Great Tenten-san" Hinata compliment her

Tenten smiled widely at them.

"I guess that in half an hour the meal will be ready" Hinata informed

"Ok now help me with the table arrangements"

"More? You are really doomed Tenten" Hanabi commented

The brunette took out her tongue.

Some minutes later Hinata was again the leader, her little sister and Tenten were also clueless when it came down to flower arrangements and table setting.

"This is really hard" Tenten tried to remember the order of the forks and knifes.

"You are lost Tenten" Hanabi mocked her while doing a flower arrangement

"You are not better than her" Hinata re arranged her work.

Now was Tenten´s turn to laugh.

Hanabi frowned "Byakugan!" She yelled and in a split of a second use her secret family technic to re do all the flower arrangements like her sister had corrected her.

Hinata sighed; her little sister was always competing.

"That was good Hana-chan!!!" Tenten complimented her.

Hinata jaw dropped and Hanabi smirked.

"Ok now I´m going to get dressed" Tenten dragged the two girls into her bedroom and started stripping

"What should I wear?" The brunette asked the 2 Hyuga´s while showing them 2 Chinese dresses

Hanabi looked away, not used to be around other girls in their undergarments.

Hinata blushed a little, she wasn´t used too but she knew it was normal. "The red one"

"Great!" She started to put it on

"Hinata you should do her hair" Hanabi ordered her older sister

Tenten looked at the little Hyuuga

"She always does mine... She is good"

Hinata smiled for her compliment

"Ok! Come here Hinata-chan!"

The Huyuga heiress started doing her hair "Wow your hair is really long"

"Yeah... I always forgot to get a haircut, that's why I wear it in two buns"

Hinata giggled "I´ll make you a big bun with the chopsticks"

"I sometimes do that with a Kunai"

Hinata sweat dropped a little

"Tenten, you are nice. How could you be with Neji? He is an ass" Hanabi honestly asked her.

Hinata choked surprised why her question. Even though she would never say something like that, she was also intrigued in how Tenten, who was so cheerful and sweet, could be with her cousin who was just bitter and cold.

Tenten giggled "He is not an ass, he is nice"

"I guess he is a little ...." Hinata tried to find the correct words and not hurt her or her cousin

"He plays tough but he is a very caring boy underneath it all"

"There" Hinata finished her hair

She ran to the mirror "Wow! Hina-chan!! that's great. It looks like I´ve just came back from the hairstylist"

Hinata smiled timidly.

They were interrupted by the door bell

"Ahh!! Your father! I´m so nervous!!!" she ran to the door

Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other and giggle. That girl was something. Neji was so lucky.

---

Tenten arrived at the door and tried to calm herself down before opening it. She took a deep breath and did it.

At the other side were lord Hiashi and a Neji.

She smiled at them, Neji grinned and Hiashi smirked.

She noticed they were really similar, she was lucky if Neji aged like that. Hiashi was still a handsome old men.

"Welcome, please come on in" Tenten invited them in

They noticed she was really beautiful.

Tenten lead the two men to her dining table. Hanabi and Hinata were already there.

As soon as their father entered the room the two girls stood up from their chairs and bowed. The elder Hyuga greeted his daughters and sat on a chair at one of the ends of the table; Hinata and Hanabi were sitting in one of the sides and in front of them sat Neji and Tenten.

"First of all I´d like to say that I´m really happy that you all agreed to come here tonight"

Hinata smiled politely, Neji and Hanabi were expressionless and Lord Hiashi just smirked.

_"Ok this is going to be hard"_ she thought. "So, how was your day?" She looked at the elder Hyuga trying to make up some conversation to change the awkward mood of the dinner.

Neji glared at her afraid of the reaction of the head of the clan about the small talk this girl was proposing him

"It was ok" he answered and started to eat the soup.

Tenten tried not to jaw drop in reaction of his cold answer.

But Lord Hisashi realized what she was trying to do and decided to help her a little "This is really good Tenten, Have you taken any cooking clases?"

"Mmm actually, this is Hinata´s work. I was going to prepare something more modest but she has such great cooking skills that with the same food that I was going to make a stew she did the soup, the dessert and the main course"

Hiashi looked at his first born. Hinata panicked.

"I didn´t knew you had this skills Hinata"

"I - I- It´s not th- tha-t..." She stuttered

"YOU DIDN´T KNOW? You´ve been missing this superb chef?" Tenten interrupted the uncomfortable girl

"I know you´ve been taking classes with our family chef, Right Hinata?" Hanabi asked

"Well yes... I ... but" Hinata was beyond frightened, if her father found out about this he was going to be mad at her for spending her time in other thing than training

"That´s a great idea Hinata-chan, I don´t know what to do with my spear time between missions and training" Tenten added

Hinata nodded nervously

"Then this is really good Hinata, I´d like to taste your dishes more frequently then" he finished

The Hyuga heiress looked at her father surprised. This was probably the first time he complimented anything she had done. "Tha- tha-t would be an ho- honor"

A couple of seconds later the table was silent and atmosphere was cold. Tenten went to the kitchen again to get the main course and some idea to make this dinner a little funnier. Maybe she should break the ice with the big announcement and get to the point already. She thought while getting back to the table.

"So Tenten-san. Why haven´t you invited your parents. Isn´t this a family meeting?" Hiashi asked

Neji glared at him. It was pretty obvious why they weren´t there.

At first Tenten was a little scared of what he could ask her, but the death parent´s topic was nothing that frightened her. She was way over that now "Oh they are dead"

Hiashi´s cold expression changed a little, we could say he was honestly surprised. He didn´t expected that answer "Oh I´m sorry Tenten I didn´t know"

"It´s ok you didn´t do it!" she joked she did it every time anyone said the sorry answer about their parents death.

The Hyugas were a little surprised about she joking with something like that

And she went even farther ".. Unless you are the kyuubi... hehehehe" that´s when she realized that her sense of humor wasn´t regular around this family "I mean, don´t worry about it. I hardly remember them I was really young when they died and I´m used to being alone and talk about my parent´s deaths"

Their expression softened

"I always imagined a family dinner. I´m really happy to share one with you"

The Hyugas were cold hearted but they were moved by her words.

Hinata pitied her a little for chosen this particular family to share a family dinner.

"We are glad to get the chance to be here" Hiashi informed her

She gave him a wide smile "Actually that's not the only reason why you are here today" she blushed

"Then?" He asked

Tenten was about to talk when Neji interrupted her by standing up

"Hiashi sama Tenten and I, I´m in love with her. And now we are a couple" he shot the worlds out

Tenten looked at him in daze. The confession, coming from him. The cold hearted Hyuga telling that he loved her.

Hiashi couldn't help but to grin "Tenten?" he asked her

"Yes yes, me too. I love him. Can we be boyfriend and girlfriend please?" she stood up next to him and bowed

Hanabi rolled her eyes.

Hinata thought this was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. She pictured the idea of she and Naruto doing the same, but she didn´t aloud to continue her thoughts afraid of fainting.

Hiashi tried not to chuckle. This girl was so cute and was taking the best of his nephew out. Even though Neji was a Hyuga, he was low branch. He didn't need to audit his girlfriends, maybe his wife, but not this. They were so young and innocent he followed the game. "I aloud this relationship ... but"

When Neji´s and Tenten s expression was starting to softened the 'but' brought panic again.

Neji wondered what he should do if his uncle put some strange clause to aloud their relationship. He couldn´t leave Tenten now, he loved her. Would he do anything for her? Yes, that was decided.

"This girl is too good for you Neji, You´ll have to share her"

The other 4 integrants of the dinner jaw dropped

"WHAT!" Neji smashed his fist on the table. This man couldn´t go so far

Tenten looked at Neji. She had said that Hisashi had aged well but she didn't want to go so far either

"I´m starting to like this idea of a family reunion. We could organize one every week, but you´ll have to be there Tenten. You´ll have to share her with us for dinner once a month Neji" Hiashi smirked

Neji calmed down, Hinata sighed in relief an Hanabi was expressionless.

"Oh! That!!! Yeah of course! That would be great!!!!" Tenten sighed in relief

Hiashi couldn´t help but to chuckle a little before taking a bite of his food.

The calm returned to the table.

--- AFTHER THE DINNER ---

The dinner had finished the main branch of the Hyuga clan had retired leaving the new official couple doing the dishes.

Neji was at the sink and Tenten was sitting on the counter drying the plates.

"That was fun" she commented

"You have a strange sense of fun" he said serious

She threw him some drops of water that were left on a glass she was drying. "Admit it! You had fun!"

"I didn´t have fun"

She pouted

He closed the sink tap and moved in front of her "But I have to admit it was the first family meeting I didn´t hate"

She took her tongue out

"You are really special Tenten" he looked into her eyes

"I know!" She joked

"No, you don´t know" He was dead serious

She stared at him

"I´m really lucky to have someone so special like you that care about me in spite of everything" He kissed her

She melted.

"Thanks Tenten" he hugged her.

--- THE END ---

**~Karen K.**


End file.
